silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Happy Carousel
El Happy Carousel (Carrusel Feliz) es una de las atracciones principales del Parque de Atracciones de Lakeside, situado en la Zona turística de Silent Hill. Aparece en Silent Hill, Silent Hill: Play Novel y Silent Hill 3, así como Silent Hill: The Arcade y Silent Hill: Revelation. Todas las encarnaciones son similares: un carrusel funcional, girando con los caballos, siempre visitado casi al final del recorrido dentro del Otro Mundo de Silent Hill. ''Silent Hill'' Harry Mason sigue a Cybil Bennett en el parque y la encuentra inconsciente en una silla de ruedas sobre el carrusel. Ella se despierta, poseída, y ataca a Harry en cuanto el carrusel comienza a girar. Si Harry recogió el aglaofotis del Hospital Alchemilla, se puede utilizar en Cybil para expulsar al parásito de ella y salvar su vida. De lo contrario, Harry deberá luchar contra Cybil para finalmente matarla. El final del juego depende, en parte, de su destino. ''Silent Hill: Play Novel'' Siendo una adaptación del primer juego, las características del carrusel permanecen intactas, tanto en su función, diseño y ubicación. Aparece en los escenarios de Harry y de Cybil. Como en el juego original, Harry se enfrenta a una poseída Cybil, cuyo destino directamente altera el final del juego. Harry describe la ubicación de esta manera: Paso por la noria, y llego al carrusel. Sin embargo, esta es la única atracción que no funciona. Si bien es natural que una atracción no funcione, parece innatural que este carrusel no se mueva... Camino alrededor del carrusel. Mientras paso entre los caballos, busco a Cybil. ''Silent Hill 3'' Heather Mason visita el carrusel diecisiete años después de los eventos del primer juego. La atracción empieza a moverse una vez accede a ella y da unos pasos. Los caballos en ese momento empiezan a expulsar un gas misterioso y letal. Uno de ellos está más ensangrentado y desfigurado que el resto, con una nota clavada en su cuerpo en la que tiene escrito un enigma. La nota dice: Cuando 13 veces cuenten 4, morirás por su maldición. Si quieres escapar, sólo hay una salida. Matar antes de que te maten: te salvará la muerte número 12. Heather tiene que atacar y "matar" a todos los caballos del carrusel, haciéndolos sangrar hasta que mueran. Se notará su muerte cuando hagan un ruido diferente y dejen de moverse hacia arriba y abajo, además de dejar de echar gas. Si Heather no consigue acabar con ellos dentro de las 52 vueltas que dé el carrusel, los caballos la matarán. Si Heather acaba con todos, Memory of Alessa se manifestará, quedándose enfrente de Heather y vacilándola. Empezará entonces el combate contra esta jefe que, después de cuatro fases y siendo derrotada, el carrusel se detendrá. Heather podrá volver a salir y dirigirse hacia un nuevo camino que conduce a la capilla de La Orden. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' El carrusel se ve en la adaptación de Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill: Revelation. En la película, Heather visita el carrusel por primera vez en un sueño, después de huir de Robbie el Conejo. Dark Alessa se manifiesta y le advierte a Heather que se mantenga alejada de Silent Hill y luego la quema viva. Heather más tarde visita el carrusel físicamente, y ve a Dark Alessa en la vida real. Este vez, Heather huye del culto, y las llamas estallan alrededor del carrusel. Heather coge a Dark Alessa y la abraza, superando el lado oscuro del alma y obligando a fusionarse el lado bueno y malo de Alessa Gillespie. Heather después desciende a la capilla bajo el carrusel para encontrar a su padre. Curiosidades * "Cuando 13 vueltas cuenten 4" podría ser una referencia a la edad de Heather (13 + 4 = 17). * En la cultura japonesa, cuatro se pronuncia "shi", que comparte la misma pronunciación que la palabra muerte, y por eso el número 4 es considerado de mala suerte. El número 13 también es considerado socialmente como un número de mala suerte. El carrusel podría ser una metáfora de la mala suerte y la muerte. ** También hay 13 caballos en el carrusel. * 13 x 4 es igual que 52, y hay 52 semanas en un año. El carrusel podría ser una metáfora del tiempo, y la forma en que da vueltas en un círculo sin fin, año tras año. Galería Cybilcarous2.jpg|Cybil en el carrusel en Silent Hill. Carouselsh3.jpg|El carrusel en Silent Hill 3. Carouselsh3_2.jpg|Los caballos del carrusel. Horsecarousel.jpg|Un caballo expulsando un aliento letal. Silent Hill 3 Alternate Happy Carousel.png|El carrusel cambia en el Otro Mundo. Carousel.png|Tina y Eric Lake miran el carrusel en The Arcade. Flames about to consume Heather.JPG|Heather en el carrusel en Revelation. Silent-Hill-Revelation-15Abr2011.jpg|Pyramid Head controla al carrusel en Revelation. Dark Alessa on the carousel (Revelation 3D).jpg|Dark Alessa en el carrusel. Heather awakens after merging with Memory of Alessa.jpg|Heather despierta después de unirse con Dark Alessa. en:Happy Carousel Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Lugares en Silent Hill 1 Categoría:Lugares en Silent Hill 3 Categoría:Lugares en The Arcade Categoría:Lugares en las películas Categoría:Lugares en Revelation